


Supper isn't ready

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Hunk is essentially the castleship's mom.





	Supper isn't ready

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

“What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?”

Keith’s hand stopped halfway from the bowl of brightly colored alien food and looked sheepishly over his shoulder at Hunk.

The yellow paladin stood in the door, both large hands on his his hips, and giving Keith the kind of disapproving look a mother might give.

“Just, uh, Just getting a snack?” He tried to smile disarmingly.

“It’s not finished yet!” Then much to Keith’s embarrassment, Hunk began to shoo him out of the kitchen and back into the hall. “You’ll have to wait just like everyone else!”

“But you’re taking forever! Can’t I just have something to tide me over until-”

“You’ll ruin your appetite!”

“Oh, c’mon!”

Once Keith was out in the hall Hunk shut the door and called through the metal. “Go tell the other’s it’ll just be another minute.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Keith walked down the hallway before catching sight of Lance trying very hard to appear invisible.

One look at him told the whole story.

“He tell you to wait too?” Keith asked.

“Y…yyyyeah.” He looked embarrassed.

A feeling Keith could understand.

“You uh,” Lance began stiffly. “You wanna play that game Pidge and I got at the space mall? At least until dinner.”

“You guys got that thing to work?”

“Well, Hunk, got it to work but yeah.”

“Huh. He does a lot around here huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Should we… go set the table?”

Lance paused before saying, “Yeah.”


End file.
